The specific aim of this ethnographic, life story study is to understand the experience and meaning associated with health and illness related experiences by HIV-seropositive, gay or "Two-Spirit" American Indians. This aim is necessary for the development of nursing knowledge regarding the perceived health care needs of this population which are not well understood at this time. This study focuses on the individual's experience of living with HIV through explication of from the disciplines of nursing and anthropology. The proposed method is a meaning-centered approach using live story methodology (in the form of unstructured audio taped interviews) to explore health, illness, healing, and care experiences of study participants. The goal of life story interviewing will be to determine what is meaningful to each participant, and how such participants interpret (or attribute) the meanings of events, conditions, and properties of what is meaningful during HIV-infection. As such, this investigation will help to promote further understanding of such individuals by informing health care providers of additional, and culturally appropriate and congruent ways to expand treatment choices for HIV infected gay or "Two-Spirit" American Indians. What is more, this investigation will contribute to HIV prevention programs by explicating the context and meaning of behavior relating to transmission of HIV from HIV prevention programs by explicating the context and meanings of behavior relating to transmission of HIV from sero-positive individuals. Data analysis and conclusions will be completed following the audio-taped interviews. Transcripts and field notes will be examined and reviewed with participants in detail to evaluate, review and organize data into themes (thematic content analysis).